


A Love Lost

by Rikerbabe



Series: Memories of Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will remembers his love and marriage to his former commander Jean-Luc. He reflects on how his life changed from good to better and then to a dark time. His children Rose and Sacha try to help their father through his grief at losing his husband and his life without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloowen/gifts).



> This is a bit different version than what I started writing back in August of 2015....comments and suggestions are welcomed
> 
>  
> 
> To Miloowen....you gave me my wings to fly and helped me find my voice.....

The day had been long and rough, but somehow Will had managed. He had fielded many calls and visits by friends, former crewmates and the neighbors. When it was finally over, he took a deep breath and tried to relax. The children were in the kitchen, fixing a light supper from all of the food that was brought to the house. Usually Will was in the kitchen, chopping and dicing up something for their dinner, but with Jean-Luc gone eating wasn't on his priority list.

He went upstairs to the room they had lived and made love in, only to find it empty and cold. Walking over to the balcony doors, he opened them and stood there taking in the few tourist and fishing boats coming in. The sun was starting to set, and he remembered that this was their favorite time of the day. Will found no pleasure in watching the boats or the sunset and turned away. 

He went and sat on their-his- bed putting his face in his hands. What would he do now that Jean-Luc was gone? Starfleet still wanted him to return to Headquarters, and then there was the Academy who also wanted him to come teach the new recruits. Of course, there was the students he had at the University and then there was the Grandchildren. This was too much for him to bear and he just wanted to hold Jean-Luc one last time.

There was a sound at the doorway, and Will looked up to see Sacha standing there, a bit embarrassed at interrupting his dad. “Dad?,,,you need to come eat something. Rose is worried about you...we all are.” A smile came slowly to Will “I'll try, Sacha.” Sacha nodded and went back downstairs to the others. A slight breeze fluttered the curtains and Will sighed, getting up. The sadness came back over him like a wave. He went downstairs to the others who were waiting for him, his heart heavy with grief.


End file.
